Old Habits
by scratch conlon
Summary: One shot! Set after the first epilogue in book nine. Sabrina makes a decision agiasnt her better judgement, but what can she say? Old habits die hard. Puckbrina.


Sabrina Grimm looked up at the man floating down to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"So Grimm, what did I miss?" The man asked landing beside her where the preacher had just stood. Sabrina laughed but couldn't tear her eyes from his green ones.

"Only about five years." She muttered as Bradley cleared his throat loudly. She turned to face him, her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she remembered where she was and who she was with.

"May I ask who this is?" He inquired, eyeing Puck and his wings warily. Sabrina was about to answer when Puck interrupted. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Does no one read the classics anymore?! Really dogface? You haven't told him about me?" Puck mocked, taking a step back and feigning shock. Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. She had told Bradley about Puck, but only briefly.

"Bradley, this is Puck. Crown Prince of Faire, though last time I saw him, he still went by a different title." She hissed, attempting to get the obvious smile out of her voice. Puck grinned and slapped Sabrina on the back. He put his face very close to Bradley's, who looked quite unnerved and annoyed.

"And who is this character? I don't recognize you." He implored poking at his face as Bradley tried to slap his hand away. Sabrina pulled Puck back.

"No, Puck, he's normal, a human." She explained gesturing towards his shocked relatives.

"Come on Grimm, I cannot believe you'd marry a human! You're an Everafter! You should be marrying one of us." He said stretching his arms to indicate the half of the church that wasn't running around screaming bloody murder at the 'angel'. Bradley snapped his head to look at her, his steely blue eyes were cold.

"You're a what? You're one of them?" He asked shock and betrayal lacing his deep voice. Sabrina swallowed and looked down. Anger bubbled up into her throat. She wasn't sure who to hate more right now, the man she was marrying or the man who might have just ruined it. Puck doubled over with laughter.

"Oh you haven't told him! That's rich!" he cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. Sabrina kicked his shin.

"Shut it fairy-boy!" She ordered, the old habit coming back with a vengeance. Bradley looked at her as if she had two heads.

"I knew you were a Grimm and all…but you never said anything about being a freak too." He whispered his eyes accusing. Sabrina's mouth dropped. Over the years the Everafter community had grown on her, though they still often unnerved her.

"You will not call my family and I freaks, nor the people I love." She thundered as Puck stopped laughing. Bradley's eyes continued to harden as he took a step back.

"Who are you then? What are you? A fairy too? A mermaid? A witch?" He spat, turning away from her and striding down the church aisle. Most of his family followed suit as Sabrina watched, pursing her lips.

The 22 year old Daphne now tiptoed over.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked sheepishly. Sabrina glared at her while Puck threw his arms out.

"Marshmallow! Long time no prank!" He shouted as Daphne ran to hug him. Sabrina smiled even though her heart was hurt.

She could tell now that she didn't belong with Bradley, someone who couldn't accept who she was. She figured somewhere she had always known that. She looked at him walking away and saw that he was everything she had always thought she wanted. Handsome, strong, and utterly normal. He could make her happy in the way she always wanted to be, away from the community that she always found herself roped into. She turned to look at the side of the church still mostly seated. She saw some confused faces, one terribly enraged face (her father, who had never liked Puck) but mostly, she saw happy faces. Faces of encouragement that had always grinned knowingly when Puck pulled a prank and called her stinkpot. Her mother walked over to her then, breaking her train of thought

"I'm so sorry Sabrina." She consoled, hugging the blond beauty. Sabrina shook her head. Before she could tell her mother how she felt, her dad arrived, skipping Sabrina entirely and moving straight to Puck. His normal beaming smile fell as he saw an angry Henry Grimm approaching.

"Now, Hank, you can't possibly blame me for this little set back," He started throwing his hands up. He then looked about the emptying church and laughed.

"Actually, yeah you can, I take full credit." He laughed, beaming with pride as Henry fumed.

"Puck," Henry started calmly, a fire in his eyes.

"I want you gone, and like the last five years, to stay gone." He said poking Puck in the chest then turning around and walking out of the church. Puck took a step back. His smile was gone and his eyes were downcast. He never realized he wasn't wanted there. The last time he left was right after Granny's funeral, he couldn't take it so he left, and no one thought he would come back. He looked to Veronica who looked down, sad for him, but upset that he ruined her daughter's wedding. He then turned to Mr. Canis who sighed and turned away, beckoning Red with him. He then turned to Sabrina, the only one who didn't look away. She smiled slightly, just the corner of her mouth rising, but it wasn't enough for him. He took off into the air, spreading his wings as Sabrina grabbed his pant leg.

"Puck wait!' She called and he slowed slightly, though Sabrina was left hanging off the ground. He flew them both over to a far corner of the church, and Sabrina let her bouquet fall, she wouldn't need it now. Puck let her down and landed next to her, a scowl masking his face.

"What is it?" He asked crossing his arms, looking at Sabrina, a question on his face. Sabrina put a gentle hand on Puck's arm, hoping he wasn't too upset about what her father had said. He looked at the hand as if it were an alien.

"I've just ruined your wedding, and you aren't angry?" He asked looking at Sabrina's smiling face warily. Sabrina shook her head.

"The whole time I was hoping you'd crash it anyway." She murmured moving closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Puck took a sharp breath but kissed her back, wishing Henry could see _this. _Puck broke the kiss and did what he had seen on T.V. He got down on one knee.

"Grimm? …._Sabrina_ Grimm, will you marry me?" He asked holding her hand. Sabrina laughed and smiled.

"You don't have a ring do you?" She asked wiping at her eyes. Puck looked around questioningly and glanced at her hand.

"Well…you already have this nice one. I don't see why it should go to waste…" He said, messing with the engagement ring Bradley had given her.

"Yes." She said putting her other hand over Pucks. He looked at her with a blank face.

"I'm glad you agree with me on the whole ring thing, but there is a bigger matter at hand here." He said switching knees. Sabrina shook her head in defeat.

"No pussbrain, yes _I will marry you._" She said hitting him lightly upside the head. Puck beamed and stood, kissing her hard on the lips. He then scooped her up and flew her around the church screaming about how he had done the impossible and "Caught the wild Sabrina Grimm."

She screamed and laughed as they flew through the air. Every now and again she reached up and kissed Puck on the cheek. Sabrina looked down and saw Daphne. She was jumping up and down and biting on her palm, it looks like old habits really do die hard.


End file.
